


Fast Car

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"2:46pm, Brian<br/>I'm outside. Come for a drive. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Car

Zacky groans as he turns over for the umpteenth time that night. He's hot and sticky, kicking his covers away, but refusing to take his makeshift pajamas off.  
  
His phone buzzes beside him and he furrows his brow, picking it up and checking the time before the text.  
  
 _2:43 am, Brian  
You awake??_  
  
Zacky texts back quickly, his keyboard clacking much too loud against the quiet of the night.  
  
It sends and is seen immediately. Zacky raises an eyebrow as his phone buzzes in his hand.  
  
 _2:46pm, Brian_  
 _I'm outside. Come for a drive._  
  
Zacky locks his phone, slipping it into the waistband of his boxers and sneaks out quietly. Taking his key from its rack, he unlocks the door, steps out, and relocks it. He turns and realises Brian is sat in a new, yet old, convertible.  
  
"Could have told me sooner..." Zacky says, as he climbs into the passenger seat, admiring the interior as he fastens his seat belt.  
  
Brian smiles and shrugs, starting up the car and pulling away from the curb, "I didn't know myself. Just wanted to go."  
  
Zacky nods slowly, tucking his feet up onto the dashboard.   
  
"I forgot shoes." He mumbles.  
  
Brian looks over at him and smiles, "So did I. We won't need them."  
  
Zacky smiles and relaxes back into the leather upholstery. He slips his eyes shut and enjoys the feeling of the wind blowing though his hair.   
  
He finally asks about the car.  
  
Brian hums happily as he explains. His father bought it for him as a late birthday present, a 1972 Chevrolet Caprice convertible, with a 454 horsepower engine.  
  
Zacky nods and asks where they're going.  
  
Brian smiles, "the beach."  
  
He frowns as they turn onto the Pacific Coast Highway, and Brian lets her rip.  
  
"This isn't how we get to the beach."  
  
"It is. We're taking the scenic route."  
  
Zacky glances unsurely at Brian, who reaches over and squeezes his knee gently. Zacky nods and relaxes slightly.   
  
They've been cruising down the highway for about fifteen minutes when Zacky speaks up again.  
  
"Thanks for picking me." He says, quietly. The wind eats up his words and he has to repeat them louder.  
  
The road lights flash past them quickly, blurring all into one in their peripheral vision when they glance at each other.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Too warm."   
  
Brian nods and slips his arm around Zacky's shoulder. Zacky smiles and watches the lights flit past, listening to the thrum of the engine. He states that he feels drunk, and Brian goes to remove his arm, but he's quick to hold his hand in place.   
  
Brian smiles and squeezes Zacky's shoulder, "can you hit the blinker for me, then?"  
  
Zacky does as he's told, "It feels nice."  
  
Brian removes his hand anyway as he pulls up to park, tugging at the hand break and turning off the engine, "I need this arm to do stuff."  
  
Brian puts the roof up and steps out, moving around to Zacky's side and opening the door for him. Zacky smiles and steps out, the asphalt warm and grainy under his bare feet. He hadn't even realised they were anywhere near the beach.   
  
Brian slips his arm back around Zacky's shoulder and pulls him in to his chest. He didn't realise it was bare before, but he does when his arm touches the hot skin of his abdomen. Zacky settles in close slowly, letting himself be guided by the older onto the dry shore below. He sits suddenly and looks up at Zacky expectantly.  
  
Zacky sits beside him, once again settling close, watching the black of the ocean lap at the blue-ish sand. They're quiet for a while, and Zacky drops his head on to Brian's shoulder. Brian's arm worms around his waist, pulling him in closer, resting his own head lightly against Zacky's.  
  
"Why'd you bring me?"   
  
Brian huffs out a laugh, "I thought you'd enjoy."  
  
Zacky shakes his head and Brian glances down at him.  
  
"Your insomnia. It's not just the heat, you know that. I thought this might tire you out a little or relax you or something..."  
  
Zacky nods and murmurs, "s'sweet."  
  
Brian softens his voice, "If that car went fast enough I'd fly you everywhere and anywhere in hope that you'd be able to sleep at night."  
  
Zacky glances up, "Why do you care so much?"  
  
"'Cause its wearing you down."  
  
Zacky bites his lip. Brian cups his chin, telling him off for it, poking his lip with his thumb before kissing it gently.  
  
Zacky flushes a deep shade of red and shifts away slightly. Brian smiles slightly, tucking up his knees and hooking his arms around them, linking his fingers. Zacky stays staring at the ocean.  
  
"Sorry." Brian says. Zacky laughs and looks over at him, scooting closer and bumping him with his elbow slightly.   
  
Brian's arm returns to Zacky's shoulder and he holds him close. Zacky's arms are tight around Brian's waist, head resting in the crook of his neck.   
  
Brian traces idle patterns into Zacky's arm as they watch the waves come in and out, the crashing seeming louder and slower now. Zacky yawns as his eyes droop shut. Brian squeezes him and kisses his forehead.  
  
"Does your dad know you're out?" Zacky asks, lazily. Brian nods, stating that he left a note. Zacky presses his lips together.  
  
"Can... Can you stay over?"  
  
Brian nods and kisses Zacky's hair before standing, offering his hand, pulling Zacky up and leading him towards the car with their fingers interlocked.  
  
They take the short way home, with the top down and with the car fast enough for Zacky to feel intoxicated. They stop by Brian's so he can add to his note, before finally stopping at Zacky's, sneaking upstairs and into his twin bed.  
  
It's cramped and still too warm, even with three open windows and both of them in just their pajama pants, but they manage to sleep, chests pressed together and legs tangles. Zacky's face comfortably nestled into Brian's neck and Brian's chin resting on Zacky's head.  
  
Zacky kisses at Brian's neck lazily, and Brian squeezes him in return.   
  
"Thank you..." Zacky murmurs, as he drifts off.  
  
Brian murmurs a 'you're welcome', and kisses the top of his head.   
  
Brian strokes his hair gently until he's fully asleep, assuring that he's completely settled before allowing himself to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Tracy Chapman's "Fast Car" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TO9Qa7MpAvw
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
